Love, mArriage, family
by Maddyliza1234
Summary: Jack and Kim are married and left their friends in seaford. They now live in seaattle with, Adam, echo, bailey, Cody, Sam, Freddie, Gibby, Carly, kat, Robbie and their kids, (this is a crossover just in the kickin it category!) follow these 12 friends through the ups and downs of family, love marriage and running many businesses! Please r and r!


Note: this is a crossover with victorious and icarly, mr. Young, Kickin it and suit life on deck. Sam, Freddie, Kim, jack, Carly, Gibby, cody, bailey, Adam, echo, Robbie and cat are all 32 years old and living in Seattle. They are best friends. Jack, Kim, adam, echo, cody, bailey, cat and Robbie movEd to Seattle to go to university. They met Carly, Gibby, freddie and SAm And became best friends. Adam ,Cody, Gibby, jack, Freddie and Robbie are the owners and founders a huge and famous tech company called acfgjr tech. Kim,bailey, echo, Sam, cat and Carly own a daycare, a fashion company end a interior designing business. Kim, jack, Cody and bailey are the only ones who have kids.. Jack and kim have 4 kids, a 10 year old named, Riley, a 6 year old named, carter a 2 year old named, tallia and a 1 month old named rani. Cody and bailey have 4 kids as well, a 10 year old named jasmine, a 6 year old named nickolas, a 2 year old named, james and a 1 motnh old named Aidan. Adam and echo are currently excoecting their frist child. they all haven't seen their friends from their home town, Exocet for Freddie, Sam, Carly and Gibby in years! Let's get this story started!

Jacks pov

I, 32 year old, Jackson Richard brewer, was at acfgjr tech with my best fiends, Freddie beson, Gibby Gibson, cody martin and Robby Shapiro. Adam young, my other best friend was at a doctors appoiment with his wife and one of kims best friends, echo. She was 6 months along in her have known ecachother for 14 years! Cody and my kids are he same ages so they are best friends. "coffee!" Gibby yells as he walks into our office with coffee. Cody and i bolted towards him. "whoa!" Robbie saiD. "what's with you 2?" Freddie asked. "4 kids!" Cody and I both said taking the coffee from Gibby. Gibby, Freddie and Robbie laughed. "what's it like?" Robbie asked. "what's what like?" I asked him. "being a dad!" he said. "oh!" Cody and I both said. Cody and I were super close. Cody and I took a step the others didn't. Cody and Iowa a reastraunt called chez gourmet. We have been on many talk shows and have our own cooking show on the food network. We have many cook books that we wrote ourselves. So we are pretty famous and well known. People ask for ur autographs all the time! "it's great!" I said. "i love it when I come home and jasmine and the boys run up to me and smother me with hugs. Bailey just watches, holding Aidan in her arms. I then walk up to her and grabbed Aidan in my arms. It just feels like magic" Cody said, smiling. "what about you jack?" Gibby asks me. "I walk into our place. Kim is usually folding laundry, since she is on maternity leave. I will usaully pick Riley and cater up from school. When I pull into to the school parking lot and get out of my grey Buick, their faces light up with huge smiles on their faces and they run up and hug me. We then go home. We laugh and talk about our days. when we get home, they run down the hall to our place. Tallia and rani stay home with Kim. When we get home, Kim, rani, tallia and Sasha, our puppy greet us. It's so great t come home to that!" I say, smiling. "you're so lucky! I come home to our house being a mess due to cat wanting to redecorate and fashion magazines all over the place! Cat will notice me and run up to me and pull me to her mess on the couch and we will go into decorating heaven" Robbie says. Robbie, cat, adam, echo bailey, Cody, Freddie, Sam, Gibby, Carly, our kids, Kim and I live in the same apartment building! Well all of our apartment are 3 floors so there like mini houses. "Freddie, what's your home coming like?" Robbie asks him. "I come home and the door is usually locked because she doesn't like random people walking into our place. I unlock the door and open it. I always immediately smell meat cooking. Sam loves meat. She might even love it more then me! She sees me and walks up to me with the meat of the night in her hands. She gives me a kiss. We later enjoy the meat and each others company. I wouldn't imagine my night anyway else!" freddie, says as we walk back to our desks. We all laugh and sit down. "what a out you Gibby?" Freddie asks. "I come home to Carly, going insane. She always has on music and is wearing lingre. It's insane and sexy at the same time! Then we go into our room and have dessert before dinner!" Gibby says, winking. We all whistle and laugh. I sit at my computer and work on a new app. My new app is inspired by Kim and our kids. It's called picture notes. You take a picture of something you want to remember and you write a caption underneathe it. Kim does this a lot. So does Riley. Just then, Adam walks into our office with Tim hortons box. "I'm back!" he says, walking up to our desks and setting down the box on his desk. "hey!" we all say. He opens up the box. "who wants donuts?!" he asks smiling. "I do!" Gibby, Robbie and Robbie shout as they get up and grab a donut. "jack? Cody?" Adam asks us. "no thanks!" we both say at the same time. "what?! Why?!" Adam asks. "seeing your 2 year old eating a donut is not pretty!" I said, referring to Cody and I. Cody shook head in agreement. "will I hate donuts?" Adam asks. "not if you follow this tip" Cody says. "I'm listening!" Adam says. "cut up the donut and give them a fork. It's much cleaner!" I say, smiling. "thanks for the tip!" Adam says. "no problem!" Cody and I both say. Then we all get back to work.

Please r and r! Next will be the same time and day just Kims pOv


End file.
